1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to methods for manufacturing memory devices.
2. Related Art
Due to recent development of the so-called SOC (System On Chip) technology, memory devices that integrate ferroelectric memory (e.g., ferroelectric random access memory: FeRAM) cells and structures having other functions, more specifically, logic circuits that perform operation processing for the ferroelectric memory cells into a single chip are known. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application JP-A-2006-121026 is an example of related art. Ferroelectric capacitors composing the ferroelectric memory cells are required to have high level of accuracy.